The Life of Osaka's Butterfly
by Kitsune Curoryu
Summary: Living on the edge of prositution and hosting, Alois Trancy must learn to accept the emptiness that fills him. But when a new customer comes in, will Alois see a life beyond the sex and lies? Modern Ciel/Alois
1. Chapter 1

This is my new story, one that I've actually been working on for almost two years I think. It moves very slow for me, and might end up discontinued. But I absolutely love the idea, so I have to try.

It's a modern universe, based in Osaka, using Kuroshitsuji characters. Everything else should be explained in the story.

This chapter may be edited in the future. It's not quite up to par with my usual writing...so I'm going to try improving it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji nor any of its characters.

Warnings: Swearing, sensitive themes, ooc-ness, AU (as explained).

Enjoy!

* * *

Osaka, Japan. Known as one of the economic capitals of Japan, as well as one of the renowned eating capitals of the world. But it is also known for being the most dangerous city in Japan. And of course…for its red-light district. Rather, there are many red-light districts in Osaka. This story is based in one district in particular…at a specific host club in that matter. The Red Lily. It is in this host club that one known as Osaka's Butterfly does his work. And it is that boy that this story is about. This is the Life of Osaka's Butterfly.

"Ne, Vic," Alois Trancy slid onto a stool. "Do I have anymore customers?"

Victor, a shady-looking Italian man, took a puff on his cigar. "You still got at least an hour, kid. You can fit in one more customer."

The blonde boy nodded, letting his charismatic mask slide back into place as he turned and surveyed the club. Business was starting to get quiet and slow as closing hours approached. It was early morning by now. Alois could see the triplets doing their job, flirting with individual customers at the moment. They weren't too amateur, but definitely not the best. But that annoying Sebastian Michaelis was nowhere to be seen. He was probably in a private booth with one of his customers, the slutty piece of shit he was.

Then again, Alois wasn't one to talk.

His face lit up as his favorite customer walked in. "Claude!" He called, waving.

The stoic man walked over, his lips barely lifting at the corners in the special half-smile reserved for Alois. He sat down beside the young blonde. "Good evening, Alois."

Alois let his usual charming – if fake – smile spread across his face. "Good evening, Claude. How are you today?" He glanced at a clock. "Tonight, rather. You're later than usual. Did something happen?"

Claude ordered drinks for them before answering. "I am well, though there was a slight family emergency today. It took me out of work, unfortunately, and is the reason for why I am late."

The teenager took a sip of his drink, looking at Claude in almost-real concern. "Oh no, is everything alright?"

The older man shrugged. "My brother's girlfriend passed away today."

"Oh wow." Alois blinked sympathetically. "I'm sorry."

Claude shook his head. "She was cheating on him with some other guy named Gabriel." He looked at Alois. "As it is, you have no reason to be sorry. Don't worry about it." He gave the blonde another half-smile. "How have you been, Alois?"

The teenage host smiled. "I've been pretty good, actually. It's even better knowing that I'll see you every week." He sipped his drink. Sure, he was still too young to legally have alcohol, but Victor overlooked things like age limits. Otherwise, Alois wouldn't be anywhere near this place.

"You flatter me." Claude chuckled, sipping his own drink.

"Of course." Alois laughed. "It's so easy when I'm talking to such a handsome man."

The man smiled. "Thank you, Alois. Seeing you always brightens my night."

The teen grinned. "That's wonderful! I'm so glad I make you happy." He thoughtfully took a swig of the liquor, mentally calculating how intoxicated he was becoming. After adding up the other alcohol he'd consumed that night, he could probably only handle this drink and one more before he'd have to stop. "It makes my day to see you, too."

The two of them talked for a while longer about life and interests. The usual. Pretending with Claude was easy. Alois had been his favorite host for at least a year now. It was simple to fall into the persona Claude knew. Alois sometimes suspected that Claude knew he was faking, but the man never said anything.

Finally the time came for the club to close. Not a lot of people came to the club after two in the morning. It was only hostesses coming in around that time, but everyone knew The Red Lily specialized in male customers…

Claude said goodbye and gave Alois a kiss on the lips before he left. The triplets finished with their customers and then clocked out, also leaving. Alois sat back in his chair, pleasantly buzzed. It was just another night of the usual business. Hosting was easy enough when you were charming and full of wit. All you had to do was figure out a person's buttons and how to push them in the right order to make them happy. Alois has been doing it successfully for a little over two years now, as shown by his position as top host in Victor's club.

Finally, after Bard had almost finished closing up the bar, Sebastian walked out of the private booth area with his customer. Alois' eyes passed over Sebastian with a glare before they settling on the other young man. Ooh…he was new here…and _cute_ too. The blonde gave the blue-ish haired teen an alluring once-over, smiling.

Sebastian brushed the young man's cheek affectionately before leading him to the door. That side of Sebastian pissed Alois off. It was so fake. Sure, they all pretended in the host clubs…but for some reason, everyone was convinced that Sebastian really was a nice guy. Apparently only Alois and Claude could see what kind of guy he really was. Well, and Victor. Victor was the owner of the club, after all. He hired everyone and determined salary. Other than that, he was practically absent.

But this new kid was cute.

Oh, Alois was _so_ going to steal him from Sebastian.

Okay, so they weren't _supposed_ to steal customers from each other. But Victor didn't exactly pay attention to _those_ kinds of rules, either. Sure, Sebastian would be pissed off and probably try to get back at Alois, but he couldn't hurt him. That was probably the only rule Victor _did_ pay attention to.

Sebastian checked out with Victor, nodding respectfully to Alois as he left. Alois sighed and stood up, stretching. "Alright, Vic. I think I'm going to head out. I need to go to bed." The Italian man nodded dismissively. Alois got his stuff from the staff room and walked away.

He walked down the street, trying not to appear too intoxicated. The last thing he needed was to get arrested on the way from one technically illegal job to the other _definitely_ illegal one. After what seemed like forever, Alois arrived at the small building where he met with his coworkers. He set his things in his room and let out a breath.

"Hannah, where's Daddy?" He called as he took off his hosting outfit.

"He's with Pluto. He will be out soon." The white-haired woman answered. "He said Lau would be on the streets tonight, so we have to do well."

"As per usual." Alois quipped, stripping down completely and slipping on his red kimono. "Will you help me?"

"Certainly." Hannah walked in, a thin robe wrapped around her lingerie-clad form. She was one of the only female co-workers Alois had. She went to Alois and started applying the little amount of makeup he had to wear. Hannah was a fucking worthless whore, but Alois still couldn't apply makeup by himself, even after two years. Just as she finished, the door opened.

"Well then, how is my best worker doing?" A middle-aged man walked in, smiling. A nearly naked white-haired teen hung off of him. The collar and leash around his neck marked him as the man's pet.

"I'm well, Daddy." Alois answered obediently, standing. "Are we leaving soon?"

"Yes, just as soon as you two are ready." The man – 'Daddy' – nodded. "The others are on the street already. Lau is out there with his girls. We need to work hard tonight."

"So Hannah said." The blonde teen stretched, preparing himself for a long night of work.

"Then let's go." Daddy tugged lightly on the white-haired teen's chain and led the way to his car. It was sleek and black with tinted windows, the car of a criminal. Alois slipped into the backseat, followed by Hannah.

"I want you each to have a minimum of five customers tonight, or you'll get twenty percent." Daddy started driving.

Hannah and Alois nodded their assent quietly. When with Daddy, you didn't speak unless spoken to. No exceptions. Even Alois couldn't comment without getting slapped across the face. He was lucky if that was his only punishment…

Daddy stopped the car at a corner. "Jim, this is where you'll be. Remember: five customers."

Alois nodded and stepped out, pulling his kimono tighter around his bare form. The car pulled away. A while passed. Alois stood in the cold night, waiting nervously. It was always dangerous out here. After a few more minutes, a car pulled up. The window rolled down and Alois stepped over.

"What're you charging, cutie?"

"Depends on what you want."

"Get in, then."  
A broad smile spread across Alois' face and he stepped into the car. Now it was time for his other job to begin…

* * *

Please review! Tell me what you think!

Kitsune Curoryu


	2. Chapter 2

Behold! I have brought a new chapter for a new year! But I also have some bad news... In about a week, I'm moving to a school facility place, most likely without my laptop. So this is probably going to be the last update for a few months, if not more. On the plus side, I'm bringing all of my notebooks which means I'll be writing with fewer distractions! So...with luck, I can get past the massive writer's block this story gives me and I'll have plenty of chapters ready by the time I come home!

Warnings: Swearing, almost-rape, sensitive themes I guess.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji nor any of the characters.

Enjoy!

* * *

Alois stretched and shut off his shrieking alarm. It was a little past noon, but the blonde had less than five hours of sleep, as usual. He yawned and trudged out of bed to get dressed. Today it was a normal ensemble of skinny jeans and a designer t-shirt. The teen finger-combed his hair as he wandered out of his lavish apartment to find breakfast and coffee.

Fifteen minutes later her was sitting down in Starbucks with his usual venti triple-shot white chocolate caramel mocha (extra whip) and warmed butter croissant. Alois sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. Damn…he'd forgotten to check the mirror this morning. He just hoped the bruises weren't noticeable. Last night had been rough…but he'd gotten seven customers and been paid quite well. He just hoped Daddy would let them go easy tonight as a reward; Alois couldn't afford for the marks to show. His host customers might ask questions…or worse, Victor would.

Alois nibbled on the flaky bread. This was his resting period of the day. He wished he could get more sleep after nights like those, but his biological clock made that very difficult. That and the damn sunlight didn't help. Maybe he should invest in black out curtains. As it was, Alois couldn't complain. He loved both of his jobs as well as the large amount of money he got from them.  
Even so, working the night life meant that he had daytime hours free. The host club didn't open until six…and it was only twelve twenty-five now. He had at least five hours to kill. Alois didn't go to school and he didn't really have any hobbies; usually he would spend his daylight hours eating and exercising so that he could stay in shape.

But he didn't feel like doing that today…

The blonde teen stood, leaving a tip and walking out of the Starbucks with his mocha. There wasn't harm in breaking a boring old routine every now and then, now was there? The only problem…was that he had no idea what else to do.

Well, when in doubt go shopping.

For the next three hours, Alois flitted from store to store, trying on various outfits and buying a couple of bags full of clothes and accessories. When he had finally finished, he was tired but satisfied. The blonde went to his favorite restaurant – a family-owned sub shop.

Alois got his sandwich and drink and sat at one of the tables outside. He watched people walk by as he ate, his expression blank. It was strange the way he could look at a person and know exactly what their turn-ons were, exactly what buttons to push to get him to like him. An example would be that business man walking quickly by. That man probably had a wife and kids, but he secretly likes dominating little boys. Alois smirked at that thought. Or that woman in the sundress liked being on top. Even that emo-looking teenage boy had some twisted kink. Alois thought it over. That boy liked talking about nature and enjoyed having sex outside.

Sure, it might take a little adjusting, but he was good at what he did. He was better than good, actually. He was the best. In fact, in the red light district, he was known as Osaka's Butterfly. It had something to do with how well he sucked "nectar". Something like that.

A giggle escaped the teen as he nibbled on his sandwich. Nectar. Yeah, that was one way to say it.

After Alois finished eating his food, he stood and took care of his trash. Now he had to find something else to do. Maybe he should take his purchases back to his house first…just in case. He walked along the street, allowing himself to space out pleasantly.

Suddenly, Alois was grabbed by a pair of strong hands and dragged into an alley. He was able to scream once before his mouth was covered. The shopping bags dropped to the ground as the blonde struggled desperately. He was shoved against a wall and pinned there. Damn that guy was strong…

A gruff voice spoke in Alois' ear. "Hey cutie. Let's have some fun, you and me. What do ya' say?"

Alois grimaced and tried to bite the man's hand. But he had muscles _and_ brains, so he kept his hand too far away for the teen to even lick at. Damn. Stuff like this wasn't supposed to _happen!_ Sure, Alois was a prostitute, but that didn't mean they could just fuck him in an alleyway!

The man at least had the decency to undo Alois' jeans before pulling them down with his underwear. The blonde struggled but couldn't get rid of him. Shit. He was actually going to get _raped_ for once! This was one of those moments when Alois _really_ hated his reputation…

"Hey! Get away from him!" A tall shadowy figure appeared in the entrance of the alleyway. The man shoved Alois away from him and ran the other direction.

The teen hit the wall with a cry of pain and dropped to the ground. He looked up at the person. "Thanks. I don't know how I can…" The words died in his throat as he blinked at Sebastian Michaelis.

Sebastian looked at Alois with a mixture of pity, concern and disgust. "Are you alright?"

Alois stood, trying to smirk and regain his composure. "Yeah, I'm fine. I…I didn't need your help."

The older man smiled. "Yes, I see that. Just make sure you get it figured out before you come to work." He turned away. "Victor doesn't need your…transactions to affect the Akai no Yuri."

For a second, Alois felt a brief moment of fear that Sebastian knew about his other job. But then the older host just walked away without more sarcastic comments.

"Michaelis!" Alois called after him.

He paused. "Yes, Trancy?"

The blonde hesitated. "Th-thank you."

Sebastian smirked. "You owe me." He walked away, blending in with the crowd.

* * *

Alois entered his apartment, a thick chocolate shake clutched in his hand. He had to get ready for work now, which meant at least half an hour of just applying makeup. He went to his room and changed into slacks and a dress shirt. At least he didn't have to wear a tie. Most of the hosts didn't. But a jacket would be nice in the cool fall weather.

Alois sighed. His wrist hurt from hitting the wall, but it was bearable. There was no such thing as sick days in the Akai no Yuri, unless you were dying. But even if you were dying you had to work for Daddy. So Alois would have to deal with the pain for now.

Half an hour later his makeup was applied and he was munching on a sandwich as he walked down the street. Alois watched for anymore predators, not exactly wanting to get jumped again. He didn't think Sebastian would appear to save him a second time. Besides, he couldn't be late to work. Victor would be angry. Not to mention, Alois wouldn't be able to start his plan. He needed to be there in time to obtain a…new customer.

Alois finished his food and stepped into the Akai no Yuri. He greeted Bard and triplets on the way to the staff room, pointedly ignoring Sebastian. He fixed his hair before coming back out. "Evening, Victor."

The Italian nodded to him. "It's going to be a slow night. It's the end of the month."

The blonde nodded, sighing. Great. Slow nights really sucked. They were so _boring!_ But it was always slow at the end of the month. Most people didn't get paid for a few more days, so they didn't have as much money to spend on the hosts. So there wouldn't be many customers except the die-hards and strippers…

Right as that thought crossed Alois' mind, the door to the host club opened and the blonde's victim entered.

Alois grinned. The new kid walked in and looked around. Luckily for Alois, Sebastian was busy. The blonde teen sauntered over to the blue-haired boy, adopting a charming smile. "Hi. Welcome to the Akai no Yuri. May I help you?"

"I'm looking for Sebastian Michaelis." The words were spoken with confidence and a slight air of superiority.

"Oh." Alois feigned an apologetic look. "Sebastian? He's busy with another customer. But I can keep you company." His smile returned. "My name is Alois."

The boy smiled politely. "It's nice to meet you, Alois. My name is Ciel, Ciel Phantomhive."

* * *

Finally! They meet! Sorry for the short-ish chapter...but I hope you enjoyed! Please please review!

Kitsune Curoryu


End file.
